Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in an image forming apparatus, e.g., a copying machine or a printer, a time required for a print job is displayed in order to predict a time at which a user can obtain a printed product and predict a time at which the image forming apparatus becomes available next. Further, in the image forming apparatus, e.g., a copying machine or a printer, an image quality adjustment operation is conducted while an image is not being formed in order to maintain satisfactory image quality.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-114289, the above-mentioned time required for the print job is displayed by including a time for conducting the image quality adjustment operation while being counted down, to thereby improve accuracy of the time required for the print job to be displayed.
Hitherto, a required time defined in advance for each type of image quality adjustment has been used in order to display a displayed required time for the image quality adjustment (remaining time). When a correct result is not obtained in the image quality adjustment, a readjustment for executing the image quality adjustment again (hereinafter referred to as “retry operation”) may be executed. Hitherto, both when a retry operation is conducted for an image quality adjustment operation and when a retry operation is not conducted for an image quality adjustment operation, the displayed required time obtained from the required time defined in advance is displayed by being counted down with the same unit time. However, in an actual case, image formation may not be restarted until a given longer time has elapsed although a remaining time counted down from the displayed required time with the same unit time is estimated to have become zero when a retry operation is conducted. This leads to a problem in that it is difficult for the user to estimate the timing at which an output product can be collected from the displayed required time after the image quality adjustment is started.